


VVS (Clarity)

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, after volume 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Blake’s eyebrows knit together and her ears flatten against her head as she breaks the eye contact, returning her attention to the fire. “That’s the thing about history, Yang.” she whispers, “It still happened, no matter how much we may wish it hadn’t.”“True. But it’s there to remind us that the future is more important.”





	VVS (Clarity)

“You can’t sleep either?” Yang whispers as she takes in the scene in front of her. Blake is sitting cross-legged in front of the campfire, just staring blankly into it. She appears to have been there all night. Yang glances at her wristwatch, seeing that it’s nearly 3 A.M. “It’s like 3 in the morning, you know that, right?”

Blake merely nods. Frowning, Yang walks up to her, sitting quietly beside her. Knowing that when Blake is like this, she just needs some time to think alone, Yang doesn’t say anything. They both sit there, unspeaking as they stare into the fire, seeing small embers fly up into the sky only to smolder out after they reach a certain distance. Blake shifts a little bit, moving her arm so that she’s resting the elbow on her thigh, and her chin on her palm. “I feel like I should be… _happy_ , Yang. I mean, he’s finally gone, but I just-” she cuts herself off with a sniffle, and it’s at that moment that Yang realizes Blake has been crying.

She moves a little closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Blake leans into her, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder as she continues to stare into the fire. “Well, at some point you did love him, Blake. No matter what terrible things he’s done, that won’t change.”

Blake doesn’t respond, but situates herself so she’s laying down with her head in Yang’s lap. Yang uncrosses her legs, instead stretching them out and leaning back on one hand, the other falling to Blake’s head to play with her hair. “I wish it could. He hurt me, _so much_ . He hurt _you,_ and that’s- _that’s_ where I draw the line.” Blake whispers uneasily, “I can’t believe I ever thought he was-”

“Stop it. _Blake_ , you couldn’t have known. It wasn’t your fault then, and it sure as hell isn’t your fault now that he’s done all those things.” Yang says back as she glances down at Blake, halting her hand’s movements in her hair, prompting Blake to meet her eyes for the first time since they’ve started talking.

“I know that’s what you’re thinking. Like I said yesterday, this isn’t on you.”

Blake lets out a shaky breath, “I _know_ , but it doesn’t- I just… I can’t believe I was _so stupid_.”

“All that matters is that you realized his true intentions,” Yang shakes her head, “You know, sometimes things have to happen so we learn. So that history never repeats itself, yeah?”

Blake’s eyebrows knit together and her ears flatten against her head as she breaks the eye contact, returning her attention to the fire. “That’s the thing about history, Yang.” she whispers, “It still happened, no matter how much we may wish it hadn’t.”

“True. But it’s there to remind us that the future is more important.” she says as she finally resumes her hand’s movements in Blake’s hair unconsciously, “So, Blake. What _are_ your plans for the future?”

The only response Yang gets is a silence that goes on for a few moments until, “I don’t really know.” she lets a sad smile pull at her lips, “Whatever you, Ruby, and Weiss have to offer. At this point, I’m just really grateful that the team took me back. I’ve done some stupid stuff lately.”

Yang snorts, “Haven’t we all? In all seriousness though, you know you’re always welcome with us. It’s team ‘RWBY’. That includes _you_ , Blake. Always will.”

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her cheek. Her gaze falls to the faunus in her lap, who is now staring at her with a sudden wonder. _She’s never looked at me like this_ , Yang thinks, _Not that I mind._ “Blake?” she whispers in question.

That small whisper of her name is all it takes for Blake to finally snap. She sits up, then turns back towards Yang. The girl is regarding her with wide eyes as she returns her hand to her position on her cheek, finally leaning in and doing something she’s wanted to do for years.

Yang is shocked, to say the least, when Blake’s lips meet hers. After the initial shock fades, she kisses her back, her own hand raising to cup her cheek. Blake is the first to pull away a few blissful moments later. She rests her forehead against Yang’s, and as Yang opens her eyes she notices that Blake is crying again. “Blake-”

“Please don’t leave me.” she whispers as her eyes open, and a tear finally escapes and slides down her cheek.

Yang swears she can feel her heart break. They’ve both been through so much through the years, but it’s killing Yang to see Blake in such a broken state, especially about something like this. “I’d never leave you, Blake. You _know_ that.” Yang whispers softly, as she wraps her arms around Blake’s neck, pulling her closer so that Blake is kneeling between her legs, her own arms wrapped tight around Yang’s waist and her head resting on her shoulder.

“I was serious,” Blake mumbles, “when I promised I’d never leave again.”

“I know. I believe you, I really do, but actions are worth more than words, right?” she pulls back and gives Blake one of her signature smiles, knowing that it has had the power to make Blake laugh in the past, and hopes that it’ll have the same effect now.

It does. Not as strongly, but it does. Blake smiles through her tears and shakes her head a little. “I won’t disappoint you.” she says as she meets Yang’s eyes, “And I’m sorry. For... uh…”

Yang’s smile only widens, knowing what Blake is reluctant to say. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Yang says as she moves her hand back to Blake’s cheek, using her robotic hand to wipe away the tears, “In fact, I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again.”

Yang’s heart melts when one of Blake’s ears raises, and her eyes widen. The faunus’ gaze drops to her lips quickly before meeting her eyes again as she whispers, “A-Are you being serious?”

“I’d never lie about something like that. I mean, I kissed back, didn’t I? Plus, have you ever _seen_ yourself before or-”

“Yang,” she shakes her head, “I love you, but _shut up_.”

Yang’s heart flutters at the sound of Blake’s words, and her following laughter, and gives her a lopsided grin. This causes the small quirk of Blake’s lips to quickly grow into a full blown smile as she tackles Yang back into the grass. She hovers above her for a moment, her hands resting in the grass on either side of Yang’s head, her thighs bracketing her hips, just staring down at her lovingly. Then she leans down, capturing Yang’s soft lips in another kiss. This one’s different from the first; there’s no hesitation or second guessing on either end. Yang reaches both of her arms up to wrap around her waist, pulling Blake closer to her so that her whole body is against hers.

They both pull back at the same time reluctantly because of the lack of air, but it doesn’t take long for Blake to lean down again, this time tilting her head to the side to deepen their kiss. Yang runs her hand down the exposed part of Blake’s back, smiling into the kiss when she picks up on a small purr emanating from Blake’s throat. She pulls back and looks Blake in the eyes after taking note of the blush that’s quickly spreading across her face. “Did you just purr?” she whispers teasingly.

She expected Blake to get flustered from her teasing, what she _doesn’t_ expect is for Blake to smirk down at her, the only thing betraying her sudden air of confidence is the blush still present on her face. She leans down so close that her mouth is barely a centimeter away from Yang’s and whispers, “So what if I did? You got a problem with that, _sunshine_?”

Yang’s taken aback for a moment, but recovers fairly quickly, replying with, “Not at all, _moonlight_.”

Blake furrows her eyebrows in response to the nickname, but doesn’t have much time to be disappointed before Yang surges up and meets her lips again. A few more moments pass of them just laying in the grass kissing before they hear a squeal from somewhere in front of them. Blake pulls away and looks towards the sound, seeing Ruby staring at them with her hand over her mouth. From the way her eyes are crinkled at the corners, Blake can tell that she’s smiling, but she still feels embarrassed to be caught kissing Ruby’s sister on the grass in the middle of the night. Seeing the ‘deer caught in headlights’ look on Blake’s face, Yang uncomfortably tilts her head to follow Blake’s gaze, blushing herself when she notices Ruby standing there.

Ruby glances between the two of them frantically, then removes the hand from her mouth, confirming that she is indeed beaming. “I knew it!” she almost yells as she turns back, and starts running towards the way she came from, “Weiss!”

“Hey- _Ruby!_ ” Blake whisper-yells before shaking her head, knowing that trying to stop the girl would be useless.

Yang starts laughing underneath her, and she soon joins in. “She’s really something, huh?” Blake chides playfully.

“She is, and I love her to death for it.” Yang chuckles back at her, “And I love _you_.”

Blake looks down in surprise, meeting lavender eyes as she registers what her partner had said. “I love you too, Yang…” she whispers back.

Yang pulls her down for another kiss, both of them smiling too much for it to really work properly, but they don’t care.

“ _Finally_. Took you two long enough.”

Blake jumps as her gaze returns to the area where Ruby had disappeared, this time seeing both Ruby and Weiss standing there. Weiss had been the one to speak. “Oh my God,” Yang says with a laugh as Blake gets off of her, and she sits up and turns to face her two teammates.

“You really woke up Weiss to show her this?” Yang says with a questing smirk towards her sister.

“Obviously! This is a revelation she needed to know about!”

“At,” she glances at her watch, “4 am, Ruby? _Really_?”

The girl shrugs, but Weiss cuts in, “Oh, I really don’t mind this time,” she raises a finger as Ruby opens her mouth in excitement, probably about to say something before Weiss cuts her off, “ _Not_ that I’d be okay with it any other time. Because _I wouldn’t._ ” she glances pointedly at Ruby, “But this time I’ll make an exception. We all saw this coming and it’s nice to be proven right. Though I knew I was right even _without_ the proof.”

The other three girls roll their eyes at Weiss’ words, Blake letting out a soft chuckle as she says, “Well, at least we don’t need to do the whole coming out thing now.”

“ _True._ ” Yang says as she tilts her head to the side with a smile.

“Well,” Weiss says with a frown, “I’m happy for you two.” she pauses, “As fun as this has been, I’m tired so I’m going back to bed.”

She then walks away, and Ruby gives one last smile to Blake and Yang before following her. They meet each others eyes and then Yang stands up, offering her hand to Blake to help her up as she says, “Sleep does sound pretty good right now, doesn’t it?”

Blake allows herself to be pulled up and into Yang’s space. She pecks her on the lips one last time before letting their hands drop down, still holding each other’s tightly. “As long as I’m next to you.” she says with a smile.

Yang smiles back with a whispered, “Of course.” before taking a few steps forward.

They walk hand in hand back to their tent, smiling dumbly at the giddy feeling both of them feel in their chest.

They aren’t sure what the future holds, not by a _long shot_ , but as Blake falls into Yang’s arms on their sleeping bags, her head resting on Yang's chest as Yang wraps her arms around her waist again, they know they’ll be okay as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope I wrote the characters okay :P
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! :D


End file.
